So Small
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: When you figure out love is all that matters after all it sure makes everything else seem so small. Ron's Reflection on the Golden Trio. HG/RW & HP/GW


There you are, jumping into the lake,

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any Harry Potter characters, plots, or settings. I don't own the lyrics or melody of "So Small" by Carrie Underwood.

**It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river thats so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by, moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been known since the end of the war as the Golden Trio. None of them really liked this name, especially Harry, and they tried to stop the use of it as much as they could.

They had been through so much together. Harry and Hermione had only gotten into one fight in there entire friendship, Harry and Ron had gotten into a few, and Hermione and Ron had gotten into too many to count. Some of them were small quarrels and some of them were fights that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

But they didn't matter anymore. Ron looked at Hermione's hand that was linked with his, and knew that all those fights didn't matter anymore. Well, they still mattered because they made them who they were. But the topics didn't matter anymore.

**Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small**

When the war had ended they had worked through everything. All of his insecurities with Krum had been discussed. All of Hermione's worries about the future had been put into the open. All of their "I love you"s had been exchanged, and their kisses shared. He knew that none of the things that they had gone through had hurt them, but had only made them stronger.

He looked over at Harry, who was lying down in the grass with Ginny, and he found that he wasn't mad at him for being with Ginny anymore. Ron knew that Harry deserved it. He had put so much into thinking about other people, that he needed to stop thinking about himself. Ron knew it was the same with him, except the other way around.

**  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small**

Even though Harry hadn't voiced his concerns and his fears, Ron had known them all throughout the whole time they had known each other. Most of them were to same. They both feared that they wouldn't be good enough, that they had too much to live up to, that they wouldn't do their jobs. He knew that Harry deserved so much more then what he had ended up with. Harry had spent so much time searching for something that he thought he would never find. The whole entire time his true love was sitting at the kitchen table at his best friend's house.

They had gone through so much together. So many times the three of them had gotten hurt. Ron looked down at Hermione, whose head was now resting on his chest, and he looked at the thin line that ran across her neck. Yes, they certainly had gotten hurt.

What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith

But Ron had matured because of it. He wasn't a little boy anymore. He wasn't the threatening enemy or the cruel bully or the questionable friend. He was the loving boyfriend, the caring brother, and the wonderful person. Well, he knew that he loved his girlfriend, and that he cared for his sister, but he wasn't so sure about being a wonderful person.

The lessons that he left the war with ones that he wouldn't soon forget. Things that had bothered him before didn't have the slightest effect on him. Things that could have started a fight before the war were easily avoided. He had learned, after all the failing and all the succeeding, that you couldn't live like you had fifty years left of your life, because sometimes you won't. He learned that you can't regret, you just have to move on. And as he sat with his love in his arms and watched his best friend and his sister hug, he realized that thinking like that makes everything else so small.

**When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
it sure makes everything else  
seem so small**


End file.
